Volverte a Ver
by MsEnny
Summary: Los separaron de pequeños, sus caminos se dispersaron, se toparon con el amor y cuando todo comenzaba a funcionar... se dieron cuenta que estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban. -"Y cuanto esperé volverte a ver"- Only Bro/Wincest. De todo un poco.
1. Prólogo

**Volverte a ver.**

**...**

_Prólogo_

…

Dean corrió rápidamente fuera de la casa, lo más veloz que sus cortas piernas le permitían y eyectado por la nueva sensación que fluía por su sangre al tener el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito en sus delgados brazos.

Él tenía miedo, por la seguridad de Sammy, por la angustia que rodeaba el ambiente y por su padre, que se había quedado en la segunda planta de la casa, buscando a su madre.

El rubio había acatado las ordenes sólo por que su padre había usado ese tono firme y autoritario, un sonido al que Dean nunca ignoraría; sin embargo, si hubiera sido una elección propia, él se habría quedado, hubiera buscado a su madre y al encontrarla la hubiera salvado de ese peligroso fuego que se extendía por todos lados en compañía del sofocante humo. Pero tuvo que irse, tuvo que dejar a sus padres y la culpa le picaba a cada paso que daba.

Tosió un par de veces pero no fue nada importante, en menos tiempo del pensado el niño de cinco años y brillantes ojos verdes estaba fuera de su hogar, varios metros lejos, sujetando protector el pequeño bulto acunado en sus brazos. Las llamas seguían elevándose hacia el oscuro cielo, parecía una enorme fogata, una tenebrosa fogata echa de sus seres queridos. Y Dean, a pesar de verse tan inocente e ingenuo, no lo era. Sabía lo que pasaría si sus padres no salían de esa casa. Sabía lo que pasaría si Mary y John Winchester no salían y les llevaban a él y a Sammy a un lugar seguro. Él sabía el significado. Sabía.

Sam y él.

Solos. Solos en el mundo.

Entre un sollozo el chico se encogió al escuchar las sirenas de ambulancias y camiones de bomberos. El fuego comenzaba a propagarse en el jardín, absorbiendo los árboles y plantas que su madre tanto procuraba. Por que Mary era una amante de la naturaleza y se reñía hasta con las ardillas por mordisquear tallos o llevarse las bellotas.

La gente, indiferente de su sufrimiento, pasó de largo y se aglomeró en la calle, viendo maravillados y perturbados el espectáculo. Realmente no lo pensó demasiado, simplemente, al sentir por un momento como una de las vecinas le miró fijamente, con pesar, el rubio se echó para atrás, temeroso. Bajó la cabeza y miró al pequeño bulto que con ojos vidriosos le miraba entre pucheros. ¿Acaso su hermanito también sabría lo que estaba pasando? Él deseaba que no. El menor aún era muy chiquito, muy inocente, muy dulce… no debía sufrir. Dean no podía dejar que nada, absolutamente nada le pase a Sammy.

El rubio tomó esa decisión como una promesa.

"¿Dean? Querido, cuanto lo siento." Dijo una chillona voz que, sin el aludido darse cuenta, estaba de rodillas frente a los hermanos.

Se alarmó enormemente.

"No." Susurró echándose nuevamente para atrás.

A los cinco años un niño no sabe mucho de la vida, él era conciente. Pero muchas cosas que sus padres no le enseñaron aún, él las veía por televisión. Un instrumento maravilloso para niños curiosos como él y para mujeres románticas como su madre. Y una de las cosas que había tenido el disgusto de ver fue una tonta novela en la que dos niñas eran separadas por una mujer extrañamente muy parecida a su vecina, algo sobre que no podían vivir solas y sin supervisión y por eso las llevaban a sitios diferentes. El final de esa tragedia la relató su madre semanas después, por pura casualidad y aburrimiento. Las dos niñas, jamás se encontraron. Vivieron separadas y aunque fueron felices de cierta forma, nunca llenaron el vacío de la hermandad.

Ciertamente Dean no le dio importancia a esa estupidez. ¡Era sólo una novela de chicas! Pero… ¿y si su vecina era igual que la mujer que separo a esas dos niñas? Y… ¿y si le quitaba a Sammy?... ¡No! No le dejaría, Sammy era suyo, era su responsabilidad. Él podía ser padre de su hermanito. No lo podían llevar lejos.

Las lágrimas le resbalaron poco a poco y la brisa nocturna le acarició la pecosa piel al niño. Miró de soslayo su casa ahora rota y quemada, no supo como ni cuando, sólo se vio a sí mismo corriendo, lejos de todos. No necesitaba confirmar lo que ya estaba más que dicho. Sus padres estaban muertos, en el cielo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y si no se iba pronto lo atraparían y lo separarían del pequeño. Sollozó desoladamente, asumiendo que si sus padres ya no estarían con él, él estaría con el castaño que se revolvía inquieto entre su pecho.

"¿A dónde vas amigo?" Escuchó ahora la voz de un hombre que lo atrapó en media carrera.

"Mark, que bueno que lo alcanzaste. La Sra. Smith de servicios sociales viene en camino." Informó algo agitada la mujer de antes. El rubio pensó que tal vez los había venido siguiendo y no pudo más que gruñir y forcejear con su captor. Ese tipo estaba apretando demasiado su cuerpo y el de Sammy, podía hacerle daño.

"No. Déjeme, no soy su hijo, no les intereso. ¡No, suéltennos!"

"Cariño, no te vamos a hacer daño. Soy la Sra. Alice. ¿Me recuerdas?" La mujer de unos treinta años sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba con su mano la húmeda mejilla del rubio. "Alguien va a venir por ti y tu hermanito. Les llevará a un lugar seguro, ¿si?"

Dean tembló. Efectivamente iba a suceder igual que en la novela. ¡Pero él no podía permitirlo! El chico estaba seguro que sus padres jamás querrían algo así. ¿Pero quien había sido el ser desalmado que hará que lo separen de su hermanito?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la tal Alice retiró el bultito de sus brazos y sonrió tristemente. El tal Mark lo agarró con firmeza de la muñeca y no lo soltó para nada, por más que le chilló, le pegó, le insultó, pero nada parecía afectar al fornido cuerpo de pelo oscuro. Fue casi media hora más tarde, cuando la policía, los bomberos y ambulancias comenzaron a retirarse cuando una camioneta negra, casi como la que su padre usaba para trabajar, aparcó frente a los vestigios de su casa y de ese mismo vehículo bajaron dos mujeres de quizá cuarenta años. Su porte era elegante, pero muy serio. Parecían maestras en trajes de abogado.

El rubio miró detenidamente como Alice se acercaba a esas mujeres y comenzó a agitarse en llanto otra vez cuando una de las recién llegadas, de pelo rojizo y ojos oscuros tendía la mano para hacerse de Sammy.

"Es un pequeño muy lindo, ¿cuántos años tiene?"

"Creo que acaba de cumplir un año. Mary me contó que el pequeño se enferma muy fácilmente, por eso no hizo una celebración pública, mucha gente alrededor de un ser tan pequeño y enfermizo puede ser malo…" Comentó no muy segura la mujer de pelo rubio y ojos pequeños. Dean sentía, sin conocerla, un desagrado infinito por esa mujer. ¿A ella que le importaba? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? "Y él… es Dean." Lo señaló.

La segunda recién llegada, una señora de cabello un poco más largo, hasta la barbilla y de color oscuro sonrió de forma poco amistosa. El rubio juraría que no le cayó bien, y no es que deseara que fuera al revés, total, él también estaba fastidiado de todos esos adultos metidos que no tienen vida propia.

"¿Cuántos años tienes niño?"

"Muchos."

El rostro de la mujer no fue precisamente una mueca divertida, pero Dean no se intimido por ello. Era una razón más para no dar su brazo a torcer. ¿A quién le agradaba la gente tan mala como ella?

"Lane, vamos. Debemos recoger a otros dos niños." Dijo de repente la mujer de pelo rojizo que, con Sammy en brazos desaparecía al entrar en la camioneta negra.

El pequeño rubio forcejeó con el tal Mark que seguía sin soltarle. Él quería ir tras su hermano. La impotencia abrumaba su pequeño cuerpo. Y, claro, todo se volvía peor a cada minuto. Ahora la mujer de nombre "Lane" le sujetó rudamente de donde Mark lo tenía y casi a rastras se lo llevó directamente a la camioneta. El niño no podía evitar derramar lágrimas.

Al acercarse a su destino, el mayor de los hermanos escuchó el llanto lastimero de su hermanito. Su Sammy.

Dean supo en ese momento que eso era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

Ola:)!

No me pude resistir. Amo supernatural y quería escribir. xDD

Bueno, éste es el prólogo de mi historia, como separan al lindo y protector Dean de su pequeño bultito llamado Sammy. (Adoro a Sammy bebe!) Ok, ok, también a Sammy grande, je. La verdad creo que este fic va a ser Drama, Familia, Drama, Romance, Drama, General, mmm... ¿ya mencioné Drama?

Sip, cómica no soy...

Reviews son amor... y carita Hellman´s iwal! :)

*- Jennifer Winchii Here!!


	2. Cosas de la vida

**Volverte a ver.**

_Cosas de la vida_

…

_**Nueva York,**_

_**22 años después. **_

_**Despacho del Abogado Winchester. **_

El movimiento de la insignificante pluma le entretenía y le distraía de sobremanera. Obviamente era mucho más divertido y tranquilizador que escuchar los gritos y desplantes de los casi divorciados señores Anderson.

Tanto la pareja como él y su asistente se encontraban en el despacho de Dean. La cita había sido a las nueve de la mañana y si el rubio mal no recordaba, la última vez que consultó su reloj era cerca de medio día. Lo peor de todo es que, por más horas que llevaban ahí y demás reglas que se habían establecido al iniciar el orden estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, ni él ni Anna, su asistente, eran novatos en asuntos como estos.

Saben que si se entrometen en las discusiones, no les irá nada bien. De todas formas es sólo trabajo, no es que les interese ningún caso en especial.

Cansado y harto dejó caer el utensilio sin interés y suspiró haciendo un ademán para que Anna se acerque a él y pueda hablarle en voz baja. La joven comprende el gesto y cumple la petición. Dean se afloja un poco la corbata y, con la mayor calma posible le pide que posponga el caso hasta dentro de dos días.

La chica de cabello rojizo asiente y regresa a su puesto anterior. Dean se levanta haciendo chillar la silla y no se sorprende cuando el conflictivo par pasa de él como si ni siquiera supieran de su existencia. La verdad, otro punto para que el caso avanzara era la ausencia del abogado de él. No podía hacer nada sin discutirlo con la otra parte defensora así que daba igual, esto estaba por completo estancado hasta próximo aviso. Respiró la sensación de paz cuando cruzó las puertas de su despacho y luego de despedirse de Jo, la recepcionista, salir del edificio sacándose el saco y quedando sólo en camisa blanca.

Era un verdadero problema que por causas del oficio debiera llevar mangas y traje, era una verdadera molestia para él, era como ahogarse con su propia ropa. Pero no le apetecía tampoco verse poco profesional. Pues ya, si él era famoso y distinguido era por algo. Una buena imagen es la mejor presentación, eso le decía su padre cuando inicio su carrera.

Las calles estaban, como de costumbre, llenas de gente apurada por ir a determinados lugares. Dean no tenía carro por que, en realidad, muy pocas veces necesitaba uno. El despacho le quedaba a casi nada de su departamento y todo lo que requería igual, muy al alcance de su mano. No le veía el caso. Por eso se decía así mismo que había sido inteligente al asentarse en una ciudad como esta, donde encuentras de todo. Admitía que, cuando llegó a Nueva York nunca pensó que le fuera a ir tan bien, no esperaba gran cosa para él pero, en estos seis años que ahí, la vida, con sus propias maneras buenas o malas, no se ha cansado de tirarle en cara que su lugar estaba justo allí.

Sacó las llaves de su departamento y al subir al segundo piso del gran edificio color blanco abrió la única puerta en todo el lugar.

No es que fuera vanidad, pero sí, se había comprado todo un piso.

Entró y todo fue más calma aún. El lugar lucía tal cual a él le gustaba, ordenado y sin rastros de mugre. El rubio dejó su saco en el perchero y soltó los primeros dos botones de la camisa para después arremangarla un poco. Mandó los zapatos negros y de marca a volar y tomo asiento frente a su computador. Sonrió burlonamente al encontrar, como ya esperaba, a Chris en línea.

_Su colega siempre tan trabajador. _

Contuvo una pequeña risa y comenzó a escribir algunas tonterías. Era divertido socializar con aquel chico. Le pasaba el tiempo volando entre cosas y charlas. A Chris igualmente lo conoce desde hace algunos años, casi cinco de hecho. Fue su primer amigo después de llegar a la ciudad, la primera persona que realmente le mostró algo de compañerismo.

"¿Es que no tenías dos casos que atender hoy, Christian?"

Dean sólo tuvo que esperar diez segundos para que su amigo le contestara en plan broma y ofensa.

"Yo voy a lo que voy, Winchester." Le escribió. "Además, mis clientes generalmente son menos psicóticos que los tuyos. Y no es por ofender pero Anna me cuenta cosas y la verdad, amigo, tus clientela esta loca. Parece que los atraes."

"¿Así que atraigo locos?"

"Locos, asesinos, suicidas, histéricos… ¿debo seguir?"

"Tal vez y repito, tal vez tengas razón… pero no soy yo quien se tira cada que puede a las sufribles mujeres que quedan solas después de un pleito legal." Le pico, dando por ganada la partida.

"A eso se le llama aprovechar oportunidades, mi querido saltamontes"

El rubio se echó más cómodamente en el sillón de piel negro y después de chasquear la lengua, le preguntó a su amigo si podrían ir a un bar esa tarde. Realmente eso le ayudaría al joven profesionista, le ayudaría a olvidarse un rato de los problemas que lo envolvían. Y es que, ¿quién lo diría? Tan fácil que parecía ser abogado y tan estúpidamente hostigante que resulto ser. Muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en lo diferente que sería si hubiese escogido un empleo menos agotador… quien sabe, tal vez con otro le hubiera ido igual.

Christian, que era un chico de última hora, aceptó gustoso pero claro, le advirtió que si se encontraban con señoritas en búsqueda de compañía, no se ofendiera si lo abandonaba.

Sin duda predecible, pensaba el abogado.

Cerró el computador y se quedó mirando el techo un rato… tenía sueño, pero no quería dormirse. Comenzó a contar las grietas del blanquecino techo y no llegó ni a la quince cuando, como un clic en su cabeza, notó que algo le faltaba. Algo de lo que no podía olvidarse jamás.

Miró alrededor de él y, efectivamente, sólo sus llaves y su saco le habían acompañado de regreso. Se despabiló en pocos segundos, nervioso.

"Mierda. Mi portafolio."

Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y después de tomar sus llaves y su saco, salió a las calles otra vez.

_**Recepción del despacho de abogados.**_

Jo era rubia, pálida, de buen cuerpo y sonrisa coqueta. Era joven y tenía un buen trabajo, le pagaban bien, no se quejaba. De hecho, la vida le sonreía muy seguido, pero…

Si de algo estaba segura, era que nunca se obtiene la felicidad completa. No, eso es de cuentos de hadas, le decía su madre. Y no estaba en desacuerdo. ¿Algo te enseñaba ver tantos casos de parejas disfuncionales, no? Por que sí, lo único que faltaba en su camino era un hombre, pero no los chicos que querían un buen rato y de ahí se olvidan de que existes. No, ella quería algo serio, alguien a quien querer, alguien que le guste. Y si le preguntaran si ha pensado en algún candidato ella podría contestar afirmativamente. Lo había, pero él no parecía querer participar en el concurso.

Dean Winchester era muy resbaladizo.

Ella, a pesar de ser muy joven aún, sabe que lo que siente por aquel galán no es fantasía, no es añoranza o curiosidad por la novedad. ¡Que va! La novedad, si de eso se trataba, llevaba dos años rondando por su rubia cabeza. Por eso quedaba descartado el enamoramiento irracional. Y aunque sus deducciones le lleven a soluciones contundentes, el dilema era el mismo. Dean le trataba bien… por que era su empleada, pero nada más.

Su jefe le atraía. A él, ella no.

¿No era cruel el destino? ¿Por qué soltar suspiros por alguien que no es para ti?

"Jo, ¿has visto mi maletín?" Le sacó de sus ilusiones la voz del rubio pecoso de ojos espectaculares. La joven levantó la mirada y le vio ida y plenamente. Era inevitable sonreír como boba ante ese rostro.

"Sr. Winchester ¿no se había marchado?" Inquirió algo confundida.

"Si, si, pero olvide mi portafolio, lo necesito, traigo cosas importantes ahí. ¿No lo has visto?"

"Probablemente Anna sepa, ella es su asistente, ¿no?"

Prefirió no preguntar por qué y hacerse la desentendida, pero era extraño que su jefe usara aquel tono ansioso y preocupado. Que ella recordara jamás lo había visto así, interesado de sobre manera en algo, y no es que Dean Winchester fuera un vago de la vida, pero tampoco era la persona más emocional y sentimentalista de Nueva York.

"¿Qué yo qué?" Dijo de improvisto la asistente mientras paraba en recepción. E, igual que Jo, le extrañó ver a Dean ahí.

"Anna, que bueno que sigues aquí." Sonrió un poco aliviado el rubio.

La joven pelirroja quiso no ser grosera pero la ironía de una sonrisa no es algo de lo que se pueda abstener. De todas formas ella se obligaba a creer que no era su jefe quien escogía clientes tan excesivamente nerviosos, simplemente era cosas de la vida.

"Bueno, si estoy aquí aún es por que los señores Anderson no daban más de tres pasos cuando alguno sacaba algún comentario inapropiado y volvían a reñir." La asistente bufó y miró a Jo y a Dean. "Pero estoy segura que mis complicaciones laborales no es lo que te interesa, ¿o si?... Creo que más bien corriste de tu casa al despacho por esto."

Vaya, pensó la rubia mientras admiraba el compacto y rectangular maletín. Jo era muy curiosa, desde siempre, por eso era inevitable que su cabeza le atacara con preguntas que no podía responder. Un ejemplo: ¿Por qué al Sr. Winchester le preocupa tanto tener papeles de casos y esas cosas? Si, el trabajo, bien. Pero por muy bien ganado o muy pagado que estuviera el caso, eso nunca había hecho al rubio un desesperado.

¿Es que habría algo más importante que papeles de trabajo ahí? Y si era eso, ¿qué sería?

Jo suspiró al ver como Dean se marchaba sin volver a fijarse en ella. Con portafolio en mano, por supuesto.

_**Bar**__**: Ojo de Tigre**_

_**2 horas después.**_

"¿Qué dices? Sólo esta noche, aprovecha."

Chris chasqueó la lengua. Sinceramente la morena frente a él estaba… muy buena. Pero declinó la oferta del cincuenta por ciento por un gran servicio amablemente en nombre de Dean. Su amigo debía requerir su ayuda o mínimo su compañía si lo citaba a un bar en días de trabajo. Y él no quería criticar pero, vamos, Dean era un amante del trabajo, resultaba extraño ver este lado "rebelde". El chico ni se fijó si la chica le hizo mueca de ofensa ni nada, se obligó a ser fuerte y que sus ojos se quedaran pegados en su rostro.

Quizá un buen polvo más tarde, no ahora.

Meció el hielo dentro de su vaso que nadaba en Whisky doble y sorbió dos grandes tragos. Le hizo una seña al barman para que le repitiera la ronda cuando diviso en la entrada a su rubio amigo.

"Winchester, al fin. Pensé que me plantabas, joder." Se quejó Chris mientras palmeaba el hombro del recién llegado.

"Lo siento, el trabajo, mi portafolio… He estado ocupado."

"Pues si es tan así…" Canturreó regresando a su banca frente a la barra "Lo hubiéramos dejado para otra noche, chico."

"No, no. Es mejor ahora. Yo… bueno, más que nada… quería…" Suspiró sentándose a lado de su compañero. "Yo quería preguntarte sobre…"

"Sam"

Dean asintió sin despegar la mirada del otro.

No podía ocultarlo, él seguía teniendo esperanzas… esperanzas de encontrar a Sammy, su hermanito. ¿Y es que cuanto tiempo perdido, sin saber de él?... Veintidós largos y tormentosos años. ¡El lo supo desde el incendio! Lo que él pensó en esos momentos, su mayor temor se cumplió. Y no pudo evitarlo. No pudo hacer nada y cada noche, antes de conciliar el sueño, pensaba en aquel bultito rosado, aquel único ser que le obligaba a ser constante, a vivir para buscarlo y encontrarlo. Sólo eso le obligaba a despertar cada mañana, pues por más buena vida que tuviera, jamás estaría completa. Nunca sin su hermano.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York le pidió ayuda a Kane, ya que él conoce a mucha gente y podrían localizarlo antes que él. Por eso sus esperanzas seguían intactas.

Chris sabía eso. Y sentía pena al mirar a Dean.

"Nada. Siguen sin haber nada chico, lo siento."

Por algún motivo, quizá por que esa había sido la única respuesta que consiguió en tantos años, no le afecto… no demasiado.


	3. Cadena de Favores

**Cadena de favores**

…

_**Refugio de animales Claro Azul**_

Parpadeó confundido y miró de nuevo los alrededores. Registró cada milímetro de césped pero nada, no estaban. Eso le resultaba extraño, generalmente se le iban encima y comenzaban a lamerlo y sonreírle mientras lo incitan a jugar. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y eso, aunque no lo admitiría, le gustaba. Era como tener… ¿hijos? Sí, algo así. Sus bebes, sus pequeños perritos.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó su marcha a la casa, donde seguramente estarían todos los integrantes del refugio quizá haciéndole compañía a Ruby.

El sol estaba en la cima, el punto más alto. El calor abrazaba cada espacio de su piel, incluso la que estaba debajo de su camiseta blanca y sus vaqueros azules desgastados. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en el campo y no le molestaba, su piel bronceada le gustaba, incluso su mejor amiga le decía que se veía guapo cada vez que se quemaba bajo el sol haciendo algún trabajo manual o cuando jugaba con sus mascotas. Ruby muy seguido le decía que era un chiquillo enfundado en un cuerpo de adulto, pero Sam se veía muy alejado del título de chico, y no lo pensaba sólo por su estatura.

El castaño de tiernos ojos grises ha tenido muchos problemas y tristezas en su vida, pero gracias a su personalidad calmada, pensativa y curiosa nunca se ha amargado por ello, aunque eso sí, como cualquiera tenía sus momentos de malhumor. Pero hoy al menos, no era uno de esos. Al contrario, se había levantado muy animoso, y ni idea del por qué.

Sam miró sus pies descalzos en el pasto al momento que se paraba frente a la casa rodeaba de abetos y robles. Sonrió al sentir la suavidad de los pequeños pliegues verdes. Sus ojos divagaron por todas partes y al mirar distraído hacia la ventana chocó con los ojos de Harley, uno de los animales más antiguos del refugio.

Un ladrido le bastó para entrar a la casa.

"Ey, chico, ¿Qué haces por acá?"

El can movía la cola con energía mientas jadeaba con una gran sonrisa en el hocico.

"Sam, que bueno que llegas. Estos chicos están impacientes, tienes que ayudarme."

Una hermosa rubia se recargó en el marco de la cocina mientras inspeccionaba al recién llegado de arriba abajo. Ruby sonrió amablemente mientras varios perros se paseaban alrededor de ella, cosa a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Ayudarte a qué?" Inquirió confundido el chico.

"¡Sam! ¿Lo olvidaste?" Bufó la rubia "Ayer te dije que hoy era un día importante, te dije que hoy se cumplen tres años desde que el refugio está abierto. ¿Cómo es que lo olvidaste? Sé que eso significa tanto para mí como para ti. Por eso, como celebración, preparo tarta"

"¿Para los perros?"

Ruby rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"No, para ellos compré un especial de croquetas y huesos. Para nosotros la tarta"

"Ah, bueno. Lo siento, sabes que si me importa, estaba algo ido." Sam llegó hasta Ruby y le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

El castaño llegó a la cocina y, efectivamente, en el horno una gran tarta comenzaba a inflarse. Varios de los canes del refugio estaban expectantes frente al comedor, esperando lo prometido con la cola rebosante de alegría.

El chico de ojos grises miró maravillado cada detalle de esa escena. Suspiró orgulloso de un día como ese. ¿Tres años, era broma? No, no lo era. Pero si le era difícil creérselo. Nunca pensó que todo se fuera a dar tan bien. De hecho, desde que escapó de su casa nunca pensó que nada le fuera a salir bien. ¿Y quien lo diría? Un rayito de felicidad se asomó por su ventana desde que su mejor amiga apareció.

Él era afortunado, sin duda. Había construido algo que le hacía feliz a él y que además ayudaba a seres vivos necesitados de un hogar.

Necesitados.

Se mordió el labio al notar la similitud entre él y los miembros de esa comunidad. Ellos, perros agradables y dulces abandonados, echados, solos o heridos. Él, exactamente lo mismo que todos ellos. Y, por más que lo deseara, esa fue su realidad. Y dice fue por que aunque su infancia haya sido de lo más oscura, ahora es diferente. Ahora Samuel Colter es distinto a lo que era antes. No le daba el gusto a muchos ver dentro de él, casi a nadie. Sólo a los seres que de momento habitaban la casa. Sólo ellos le conocían de verdad… y, por supuesto, Chad también.

Sonrió agitando la cabeza. ¡Por un demonio! No se iba a poner melancólico en un día como ese.

"Yo doy los huesos, tú las croquetas"

Ruby amplió su sonrisa.

_**Los Ángeles,**_

_**Casa de Chad.**_

"No… hoy no… ¿mañana? Eh… creo que sí, ¿Dónde estaría bien para usted?... Bien, sí, ningún inconveniente Srta. Anna… ajá, por supuesto… gracias, hasta pronto."

El chico suspiró pesadamente mientras se echaba de nuevo en la cama. ¡Pero si apenas era medio día! ¿Por qué tenían que levantarle tan pronto? Y, aún más, con un asunto secreto relacionado con su amigo del campo.

Bueno, lo cierto es que él era… un donador o beneficiario del refugio que Sam hizo para los animales. No es que Chad fuera adinerado, pero le gustaba contribuir a la causa de vez en cuando y por eso era el que remitía en asuntos legales como por ejemplo, el terreno que ocupaban para su obra caritativa. Por que cuando el joven Samuel de dieciocho años llegó con latentes ideas de hacer algo bueno con su vida, no había lugar para materializar sus añoranzas, por eso Chad igualmente se las ingenió para ayudar al chico y así consiguió que Anna, una vieja novia de colegio, le ayudara a encontrar un sitio.

Era como una cadena. Y parecía que el metal de aquella atadura se oxidaba.

Chad era como un adivino y algo le decía que esa cita que Anna le había pedido no era muy buena señal. ¡Incluso tendría que viajar a otro estado!

El chico se despabiló un poco y se encaminó a la ducha. Él tenía cosas que hacer ese día, como ir a trabajar, así que no podía perder más tiempo, ser chef requería de su total lucidez.

_**Nueva York,**_

_**Apartamento de Anna.**_

"¿Se verán?"

"Sí, aquí en Nueva York. Y, créeme, no está conforme con los planes. Quiere ese terreno… él y su amigo Samuel." La pelirroja suspiró y se sentó en el comedor. Su acompañante, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello oscuro le tendió la mano sobre la mesa y ella la tomó. Anna sonrió por el apoyo de su novio. "Gracias, Castiel. La verdad es que cumplir ordenes a veces no es fácil… y más si se trata de perjudicar amigos."

"¿Dean Winchester realmente necesita ese terreno?"

"Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni la remota idea de para que lo quiere. Ese lugar, allá en el campo, es herencia que le dejó el Sr. Roberto Singer. Su padrastro le quería mucho y le dijo a mi jefe que hiciera algo bueno con él. Pero hace unos años Chad me pidió ayuda, y no sé como Dean se enteró de la situación y me dijo que podía prestarme ese sitio." Informó Anna algo enérgica.

Castiel sonrió conciliadoramente.

"Te irá bien. Chad encontrará otro lugar donde trasladar a Samuel y su refugio, e incluso Dean podría hacer algo. Según me has dicho no es la única propiedad que tiene, o sí?"

_**Apartamento de Dean Winchester.**_

Lo mejor de su trabajo, además de que le ayudaba para no pensar en decepciones como la de anoche, era que podía llegar un poco tarde si quería. Y vaya que hoy se le había hecho tarde. Era ya poco más de medio día y Dean seguía tumbado en la cama, dando vueltas y mirando mal a la almohada que no quería acoplarse a él.

Ayer, en su bar favorito, Chris le negó de nueva cuenta tener información de Sammy y eso le dejó un poco molesto. Es que, ¿dónde se había escondido ese niño? Claro que muy seguramente el pequeño bultito ya no debía ser tan pequeño, debía tener ya veintitrés años y quizá hasta casado estuviera. Sin embargo la molestia del rubio iba más allá, por que pareciera que nunca fuera a encontrarlo, por que todos pasan del tema como cualquier cosa y en cambio él no puede dejar de pensarlo las veinticuatro horas.

El abogado se revolvió por última vez en la cama, se estiró y apartó las sábanas para salir y darse una ducha.

El agua le sentó bien. La piel blanca y salpicada en pecas se estremeció entre la humedad y eso le distrajo. Ahora su cabeza debía ser objetiva y dejar, por más que le costara, el problema personal de lado. Siempre, pasando las puertas del despacho, él dejaba de ser Dean y se convertía en el abogado Winchester, un hombre capaz, serio, trabajado y claramente competente para su trabajo. Él, como buen empleado de uno de los despachos más reconocidos, tenía que figurar trazos y planos para ganar los casos que tenía pendiente.

Un ejemplo, es que el día de hoy llegaban los señores Harrison. Una pareja contraria a los Anderson pero no por eso más tratable. Y ellos, a diferencia, no se insultaban, no se miraban, no se hablaban. ¿Cómo trabajar así? ¡Que estupidez!

Dean salió de cuarto de baño rodeando su cintura con una corta toalla blanca. Caminó lentamente hacia el ropero, cuidándose de no tropezar o resbalar por accidente y sacó a regañadientes su tercer traje de la semana. Bufó pensando en que no se había inventado un atuendo más horrible que el traje. Era como ser un pingüino, uno muy rubio y pecoso.

Al estar ya dentro de su castigo privado se miró en el espejo mientras secaba rápidamente su pelo. Maniobró con el peine y logró hacerlo en punta, como a él le gustaba.

La cocina de su apartamento estaba equipada pero con las prisas no preparó nada más que unas tostadas y algo de jugo. Acomodó su corbata y tomó su portafolio. La verdad desde ayer sentía que debía cuidarlo mejor y no por los papeles, no por los casos o por que eran asuntos de su oficio… si no por que dentro iba lo único que le quedaba de su hermano… una foto que quien sabe por qué, la señora que llamó a asuntos sociales hace tantos años tenía en su poder. Si, ella le había enviado aquella imagen al orfanato en el que estaba cuando él cumplió los doce años. Dean no entendía el objetivo, pero daba gracias por ello. En ese pequeño pliego se mostraba a un chiquillo de alrededor ocho años, de pelo castaño, ojos pequeños, tímido y con las mejillas rojas. El rubio sabía que ese era su hermanito, lo sabía.

Atravesó rápidamente la calle y al llegar a recepción sólo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Jo mientras corría a buscar el ascensor que le llevaría a su despacho. Pronto las puertas de su oficina se alzaron frente a él y Anna le recibió con un café cargado.

"Sr. Winchester, he cumplido con lo que me ha pedido anoche." Le soltó la pelirroja al llegar a su oficina.

Dean tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello mientras encendía el monitor de su ordenador. Recordó lo de anoche, las cinco copas de whiskey, los comentarios de Chris, la llamada…

¿Algo que él le…? ¡Ah, cierto!

"¿Sí? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Me dijo que era urgente, ¿recuerda?"

"Umm… sí, lo es." Asintió el rubio reclinándose en su silla de cuero. "Necesito el lugar. Lo voy a vender para… un asunto de suma importancia. Cuanto antes mejor, necesito el dinero y Christian me ha comentado de gente interesada en comprar lotes en el campo; Claro azul es perfecto, me darán lo que valga."

Anna trató de no sorprenderse con ello.

"Pero, Dean, bueno… usted me presto el terreno para mi amigo Chad, y ese sitio fue ocupado para hacer un refugio de animales y…"

El rubio le miró apenado. No quería ser despreciable, de verdad que no, pero el dinero que ganaría por Claro Azul, un lugar que no le agrada especialmente pero que su padrastro Bobby le quiso dejar, todo era para Chris, quien le había dicho que necesitaría fondos para seguir contratando detectives y demás para buscar a su hermano. Realmente, sólo había un camino para que ni él perdiera, ni tampoco los fundadores del refugio de animales… no conocía a esa gente, pero Anna le mencionaba mucho ese lugar. Claro que ni de broma se le había cruzado ir nunca allá.

El campo no se llevaba con él ni viceversa.

¿Mosquitos, insectos? No, eso no es para él.

El abogado Winchester era un ser de ciudad, indudablemente.

"Anna, lo siento. Pero, ¿sabes? Bobby no sólo me dejó Claro Azul, también me dejó una casa a las afueras de Seattle. ¿No podrían irse allá?"

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado.

"Tal vez, supongo. Le comentaré a Chad, llegará en cuatro horas, comeré con él y finiquitaré el asunto."

"Gracias, Anna. Te debo demasiadas."


End file.
